Man In My Dreams
by O.PA
Summary: Amy has some doubts about her engagement to Matt


**Title**: Man In My Dreams  
**Author**: Hayley  
**Rating**: PG (pretty much fluff-ish-ness. nothing bad, romancy)  
**Disclaimer**: i do not own anyone in this fic  
**Distribution**: ask first  
**Summary**: Amy has some doubts about her relationship with Matt

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The red-headed vixen sat on her back porch of her North Carolina home, which she practically shared with her boyfriend of 3 ½ years in total, counting the time she dated him before getting to the company she was in now.  
  
She stared at the gold diamond engagement ring which fit perfectly on her left ring finger which her boyfriend, or now fiancé had given her ten months ago.  
  
Before, when they were just friends or started dating, she had once said that if and when she does get married, she didn't want it rushed and wanted a long engagement. And he remembered that, that she wanted a long engagement so he gave her one. They had decided to get married in about 15 months, hoping that would be long enough. They both wanted a summer wedding so the timing fitted perfectly.  
  
Only 5 more months. She thought to herself as she took a deep breath. Only 5 more months until she would become Mrs. Matt Hardy. She was ecstatic that she was going to marry her one and only love of her life. The one and only person she wants to spend the rest of her life with. The one person who she has given her heart and soul to and who she has devoted her life to. She knew he felt the same too. But why was there this gut feeling telling her not to marry him?  
  
She had spent the night alone, her and Matt at there own houses as they did many nights so it wasn't unusual. It gave them space to breath and be on their own. 

But it was that dream she had last night that had now had her all shaken up.  
  
-In her Dream-  
  
A young woman is sitting on a cliff on a beach looking out at the ocean. The waves are slapping and crashing against the rocks below, the cool air blowing through her hair and against her tan skin.  
  
Tears stained her soft, elegant face as she had been crying for who knows how long and for who knows what reason.  
  
A man, around her age, maybe slightly older, approached the woman and placed his jacket on her shoulders and her sobbing stopped. She looked up startled yet whoever it was, was welcomed. She looked up to see his face but couldn't see it.  
  
She questioned him but he says nothing. He just sits down beside her, with her, holding her in his arms, comforting her, letting her know everything was going to be okay without saying it.  
  
Then out of nowhere, he leans in and softly presses his lips against hers. She's startled and taken aback and pulls out but then he leans in again and this time she doesn't resist. She actually started to kiss him back with every emotion in her. The kiss, the atmosphere, the surroundings, was soft and so sensual, unfamiliar yet familiar. As they slowly pulled away, she had to admit she enjoyed the kiss, how it felt and how he tasted. How his soft hands gently crossed her body, sending shivers up her spine.  
  
Before she could find out who the mystery man was, the dream faded out and she woke.  
  
-End of Dream-  
  
She didn't know if she was suppose to know what that dream meant. Was there suppose to be meaning? A signal of some sort? A way of telling her something she didn't see?  
  
She had always had dreams and the mans face in the dream had always been Matt's, no one else's, even when the two hadn't started dating, it had always been Matt's face in the picture. Now the mystery man in her dream was just that, a mystery. Does she know who this man is?  
Will she know who he is?  
  
She's getting married in 5 months. 5 months. Shouldn't the mystery man be Matt without a doubt? It has to be, he's her fiancé for crying out loud!  
  
"Hey Red, why you out here?"  
  
Amy was interrupted out of her thoughts when Shannon (Moore) one of her closest friends, stepped out onto the porch and handed her a drink. She smiled her thanks and took a sip. She hesitated "Um...Shan, can I-I ask you something?"  
  
"Anything Red, of course, you know that." he said as he took a seat beside her on the porch and she leaned her head on his shoulder. Shannon looked at her weird but nonetheless put his arm around her as his sign of friendship.  
  
"Well...last night...I...uh...had this...uh...um...dream..."  
  
"Was it a sexy dream?" Shannon teased poking her sides.  
  
"I'm serious Shan."  
  
"Okay, okay I'm sorry, so this dream..." He urged on.  
  
"Well, I was on this cliff...at the this beach...and I had been...um...well crying. This man, whose face I couldn't see, came over to me and covered me with his jacket. He kept comforting me and just held me, and then we shared this...um...this amazing, soft and sensual k-kiss...and it felt so...so familiar yet it wasn't. Before I woke up, I-I couldn't see who the man was." She said her hands slightly shaking. "Was this supposed to mean something?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I'm so, so scared Shannon, what if this dream is telling me Matt isn't the one who I'm meant to be with? I thought that only Matt could give and fulfill me with those sensual moments and type kisses and was true, until this dream and mystery man. What if it means getting married to Matt is a total mistake? What if it means that there is someone else out there...for me?" She paused. "Oh my god, I have to call it off!" She said panicked and stood up and started to pace back and forth and bit her left thumb nervously.  
  
Shannon stood up and hugged her and held her as he felt her sob and her tears wet his shirt, his heart sank for one of his closest friends.  
  
"Shh, baby girl. Everything's going to be okay. You don't know that that mystery man isn't Matt. You said you could only feel that way with Matt and maybe that's true. Maybe only Matt can make you feel that way."  
  
"Then how come I didn't see his face?"  
  
"Girl I don't know. But I have known Matt since forever, and I remember, it was around the first week we met you, Matt came over to Shane, Jeff and me and told us he had this dream about you. He said he had never met anyone like you and wanted to be with you for as long as he lived. We all thought he was getting soft on us, but as the weeks progressed and this obsession over you was real, it took us all aback. Matt was never the one we thought would fall for a girl so hard and so fast. He likes to take his time. But after a month of being with you, he knew you were the one, his one and only and he planned on making you the happiest person in the world because that's how he felt about how you made him feel. He was so in love with you it was so scary."  
  
"B-but I can't m-marry him. This dream has me freaking out and going and crazy I don't know what to do." She said as tears flooded her eyes and she wiped them away. Shannon tightened his grip around her and then pulled back.  
  
"Amy how much do you love Matt?"  
  
"Shannon-"  
  
"Amy, how much do you love Matt?" he repeated.  
  
"Shannon, I love him with everything inside of me, with all my heart. You know that."  
  
"Do you?"  
  
"What? Y-yes of course...I know that." she said slowly.  
  
"Then why would you want to call off the engagement because of a dream which could probably have no deeper meaning than just a dream?"  
  
"Shannon just because I don't want to get married now, doesn't mean I stop loving Matt." she said in defense.  
  
"But why call it off because of a dream you're reading far to into?"  
  
"I'm just so scared Shannon, you have no idea how scared I am" She said as she leaned in for another hug.  
  
Shannon hugged her then pulled her away and looked her dead in the eyes "Amy I know how scared you are right now, it's coming down to the last straw and the wedding is near. When I was getting married to Crystal, I was completely terrified. I had all these doubts and worries and every little thing made me think that that could ruin our relationship, a small fight, a disagreement, whatever. But a certain redheaded diva told me to imagine myself waking up every morning next to her. Seeing her face everyday and knowing that she's all mine. You, and the rest of the guys, especially Matt, helped me when I got cold feet. You and Matt said the same thing to me, you both said imagine how complete life becomes when you meet that special someone and get the honor of marrying them and I laughed because I knew you two were talking about each other."  
  
Amy smiled and she had stopped crying. Shannon said he'd give her some time to think about their little conversation and told her to talk to Matt after. Amy thanked him and he walked into the house.  
  
Amy walked out into her backyard and lay down on her big trampoline. She looked at the water in her pool and how it reflected the light. She lay on her back and looked up at the stars and sky. It was so dark, with little sparks of light. It was incredibly still that night with warm, even hot air surrounding her. She slowly drifted off as she listened to the stillness of the night.  
  
"Matt."  
  
Shannon Man, I've been looking for you, have you seen Ames anywhere? I haven't seen her all night and I'm getting worried. Did she go out or something?"  
  
"Dude last time I saw her, she was out back after we talked." Matt said thanks and started towards the backyard but was stopped by Shannon "Before you go out there, just listen to her, let her know how much you love her and just be there for her okay?" Matt looked at him curiously but did as he was told.  
  
He stepped out onto the porch and didn't see her at first. He looked around her backyard and saw her on the trampoline asleep. He smiled as his heart skipped a beat and he saw the moonlight shine on her face making her look absolutely beautiful, her hair shining in the night. She looked so happy and peaceful. He grabbed a blanket off the porch swing and made his way to the trampoline. He smiled as he stood in front of her sleeping figure. He carefully climbed onto the trampoline and lay behind her. He lay on his side, as she was, and put one arm over her waist. He sat up on the other arm and looked at her. He brushed some hair off her shoulder and gave it a kiss. He then gave her a soft kiss on the lips and then put the blanket over them even though it was pretty hot out. He pulled her close to his body and held her.  
  
"Amy girl, I love you so much, I have no idea what I would do without you. --_Smiles--_ I love you Mrs. Matt Hardy" he whispered and then laid down and fell asleep with his future wife securely in his arms.  
  
They had fallen asleep at around 12:30am. Amy woke up during the middle of the night, or early morning at around 6:00am and was shocked when she realized she was outside. She grinned when she saw Matt's arm wrapped securely around her waist. She slowly and carefully rolledonto her back and looked up at Matt sleeping next to her. She got butterflies inside her stomach and she felt all warm and fuzzy.  
  
"Mmm..." Matt said as he started to open his eyes.  
  
"Shh baby, it's still pretty early. Go back to sleep" She said as she gave his chin a kiss. Matt leaned down and gave her a soft kiss on the lips and then fixed the blanket so it was covering her and so that she was warm. He soon fell asleep and Amy watched him. He is so sweet. Even though he's practically asleep, he still has energy to give me a kiss and make sure I'm warm. She smiled widely at how considerate he always was.

She went back to sleep again too and had that dream again.  
  
--In her Dream--  
  
Amy is sitting on a cliff on a beach, staring at the gold diamond engagement ring on her finger then is looking out at the ocean. The waves are slapping and crashing against the rocks below, the cool air blowing through her red hair and against her tan skin.  
  
She has a smile on her face and her eyes have a sparkle in them.  
  
Matt, her fiancé approached her and places his jacket on her shoulders and she snuggles into it. She looks up at him and gives him a soft kiss on the lips.  
  
They just sit there, him with her, holding her in his arms, soothing her, letting her know everything is going to be okay without saying it.  
  
Then out of nowhere, he leans in and softly presses his lips against hers. She's startled and taken aback and pulls out but then he leans in again and this time she doesn't resist. She starts to kiss him back with passion and every emotion in her. The kiss, the atmosphere, the surroundings, was soft and so sensual, unfamiliar before but now it was familiar. As they slowly pulled away, she smiles and gives him another quick kiss. She loved how it felt and how he tasted. How his soft hands gently crossed her body, sending shivers up her spine.  
  
She looks up and Matt whispers in her ear "I love you Mrs. Matt Hardy."  
  
--End Of Dream--  
  
At around 9:00am, Amy wakes up and feels Matt's fingers running up and down her sides. He's perched on one arm and is looking down at her sides and he didn't realize she was awake.  
  
Amy smiled and ran her fingers through the ends of his hair. "Hey baby, did you sleep okay?"  
  
Matt turned around and smiled when he saw her smiling back. "Hey you, slept great, you?" She nodded her head in agreement. She put her fingers on his side since he was slightly above her. "Why were you outhere last night? The guys and me weren't that bad." He said as hestopped running his fingers on her side and looked at her.  
  
"I was just thinking I guess, don't worry, you guys were little angels with your halos above your head." she said sarcastically but nicely.  
  
"Had you been awake when I came out, you could have been the devil with your horns over your head and you could of taught me how to be just like you and shed my halo." he said winking at her as he kissed her playfully on the lips.  
  
As he started to pull away, Amy kept kissing and put her hands on the back of his head and pulled him in. She deepened the kiss and Matt didn't expect this. He slowly lowered his body so it was gently resting on top of hers and he kept rubbing his hands on her side as the other hand cradled the side of her face. The kiss was soft and tender, passionate, very romantic. They slowly pulled away and Matt looked at her soft, luscious lips and then up at her eyes.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
She smiled and gave him a quick kiss. "That's for being the man in my dreams."

**The End**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Read and Review thanks! This was actually the first fanfic I wrote :)


End file.
